


Qualitätsprüfung

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Triple Drabble zum WortQualitätsprüfung.





	Qualitätsprüfung

„Und?” Boerne deutete auf sein neues Bett. „Wie gefällt es Ihnen, Herr Thiel?”

„Jo, sieht ganz nett aus.” Na ja, war halt ein stinknormales Bett. Hätte Boerne nicht erwähnt, dass er ein Neues gekauft hatte, wäre ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen, sah für ihn aus wie das Alte.

„Ich habe ja zugegebenermaßen die Befürchtung, dass ich mich von der Optik ein wenig habe blenden lassen, und dass es qualitativ und von der Stabilität her nicht ganz mit meinem alten Bett mithalten kann.”

„Und nun? Wollen Sie es direkt wieder zurückgeben oder was?”

„Nein.” Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich denke an eine kleine Qualitätsprüfung, bei der Sie mir behilflich sein können, wenn Sie möchten.”

„Aha, und wie soll diese ... Qualitätsprüfung aussehen?”

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte verheißungsvoll. 

Ach sooo, hätte er sich ja denken können ... Da wurde seine Laune doch gleich erheblich besser, und seine Müdigkeit war wie ... weggeblasen.

 

„Also, so fürs Erste fand ich die Qualität durchaus überzeugend”, murmelte Thiel, nachdem sie langsam wieder zu Atem gekommen waren. Gequietscht und so hatte zumindest nichts. Und das Bett war mindestens genauso bequem wie das Vorherige.

„Nun ja, dennoch können einige weitere Prüfungen selbstverständlich nicht schaden.” Boerne, dessen Haare völlig zerzaust waren, was ihn noch unwiderstehlicher machte als eh schon, schaute ihn fragend an. „Oder was meinen Sie, Thiel?”

„Da gebe ich Ihnen völlig recht, Herr Professor.” Und er zog Boerne wieder an und auf sich.

 

In den nächsten Tagen, Wochen und Monaten wurde natürlich fleißig weiter geprüft, konnte ja nicht schaden. 

 

„Boerne?”

„Hm?”

„Zweifelst du eigentlich manchmal immer noch an der Qualität des Bettes?”

„Nein.” Boerne lachte leise, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, und zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher.

„Ich auch nicht.” Immerhin schliefen sie jetzt schon seit über zwei Jahren jeden Tag zusammen darauf.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Mann ... :-D  
> Einer geht noch: Falls ich bis dahin damit fertig werde, folgt am Freitag noch ein One-Shot, dann geht es in eine kleine Pause.


End file.
